The present invention relates generally to the field of queueing theory and more particularly to optimizing allocation of multi-skilled, multitasking servers in a service delivery environment.
Queueing theory is the mathematical study of queues. In queueing theory, a model is constructed so that queue lengths, waiting times, and other metrics can be predicted. In the context of computing, examples of queues include streaming a video, where a router queues packets of data waiting to be transmitted to another router. Another example includes a hardware component of a computer, such as a network adapter, that queues incoming or outgoing packets that are waiting to be processed or transmitted by the network adapter. Queuing theory can also be applied to service delivery.
In IT service delivery, it is extremely important to minimize disruptions to a customer's business operations. When a major outage occurs in an IT system, service providers have only a few hours or less to restore system operations or they can face severe penalties, lost revenues and potential loss of existing and future business opportunities.
Leading the effort in restoring operations to downed systems are agents who may be experienced managers and project managers called, for example, duty managers (DMs), availability managers (AMs) or major incident managers (MIMs). Thus, agents provide service by handling incidents.